Hiei and Kurama a Love Story
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: The title says it all. FYI this story is COMPLETE. Please review even though it is finished. It is the first of a trilogy. Sequil 'Memories of a Lost Love' is posted.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only this original story.

Chapter 1 POWER

"Kurama"… The name was whispered and lost on the evening breeze. His name _alone_ had the power to affect Hiei as no other ever had. The power to make a lonely fire demon sigh with contentment. It was not only his name that had power. His voice, Kurama's soft alto voice, also had power, the power to calm his restless soul. Though it was the power of his touch that confused Hiei the most. Kurama's touch was both a heaven to experience and a hell to be endured. Hiei craved that gentle touch. A touch that could be so comforting yet so very exciting. He also dreaded that same touch. It was getting hard to hide the pleasure Kurama's touch created. When Hiei was expecting his touch, like when Kurama was tending his wounds after a battle, Hiei could mask his gasps of pleasure as pain. But lately Kurama had taken to touching him when he wasn't expecting it. Nothing big, just a calming hand on his shoulder when he was ready to kill that big idiot Kuwabara, or a touch on the arm to get his attention. These times were the hardest. So far he had managed to swallow his sighs and gasps of pleasure, but feared one day Kurama, or worse, one of their teammates, would hear him.

Hiei was perched, as usual, in a tree near Kurama's apartment. Not the tree by his window, Kurama had always been able to sense him that close, even if he masked his ki, but a tree across the street. His view was not as good from that distance but at least he could still watch his fox. _His Fox._ He had long ago stopped fighting the urge to call Kurama _his fox._ Hiei felt Karama had been his fox since the beginning of time and would be till the end of time. So he kept his vigil, as he did every night he was in the Ningenkai, some nights just to be near Kurama, others he would go to Kurama's window, to Kurama's room, to be closer to him. Tonight would be one of those nights.

FRIENDSHIP

As usual, Kurama was at his desk, trying in vain to do his homework. How could he concentrate on homework when he knew Hiei was in the Ningenkai and had not come to see him. He had called Yukina earlier, as he had gotten in the habit of doing, under the pretext of just calling to say "hi" to a friend. He wondered if the little Koorime had any idea he only called when Hiei had not been around for a while. He wondered if she knew he was only checking to see if she had seen Hiei. Today she had, and it was driving him nuts. How could Hiei be here and not come to see him, his best friend?

_Best friend._ Such an inadequate term to describe how he felt about his favorite fire demon. For years now Kurama had cloaked his true feelings under a mask of friendship. _Best friend_ however was the title he knew Hiei would accept. What would he do if he knew Kurama would give anything to change that title to lover, or maybe someday, mate? As much as he wanted to know the answer to that question he would not risk the friendship Hiei accepted from him. If Hiei rejected Kurama's feelings he might return to the Makai and Kurama would never see him again. No, the risk was too great. At least this way they could be together as friends and fighting companions.

It was hard though, hiding his feelings for the one he loved. Yes, he had finally admitted that his feelings had passed friendship, passed lust and grown into love. Oh, he did lust after that sexy fire demon, a lot, but it was so much more than that. Never before had Kurama been so content to just be with someone. His heart smiled when Hiei just entered a room. It sang when he was privileged with even the smallest amount of attention from his reserved little friend. In his past youko life, attraction of almost any kind meant sex. Even his love for Kuronue had been centered on a physical attraction first and friendship second. Not so with Hiei. His friendship meant the world to Kurama. If someday he was blessed with his friend's love there would be no words adequate enough to describe how happy that would make him.

Just then he smiled and turned as he heard and felt the object of his thoughts land at his window. For tonight, friendship would be enough.

"Hiei"…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hiei"… Chills ran down Hiei's spine at the soft way Kurama almost moaned his name. It seemed Hiei wasn't the only one having trouble hiding his feelings. He had known for some time of Kurama's attraction to him. If that attraction was only physical or went deeper he didn't know, and he had no intention of finding out. They were friends, and it was more than Hiei thought he could ever hope for. He had only had true friendship once in his life and lost it. He would never again risk such a precious thing as his fox's friendship for physical pleasure, or even love.

As Hiei removed his cloak, boots and katana, Kurama's eyes automatically began to search every inch of his love's slim, muscular form for sign of injury. "I'm not injured Fox". Kurama smiled and blushed as he realized that this statement was made without Hiei actually being witness to Kurama's close appraisal.

"No, but I'll bet you're hungry. Come on, I have some leftovers in the fridge." Kurama took Hiei by the hand and pulled the reluctant fire demon into the kitchen. Hiei sat at the small table in the corner to await whatever his fox may have to eat. Kurama, knowing Hiei might come tonight, had worked hard to make something special in hopes Hiei would join him for dinner. Sadly Kurama had eaten alone. 'Oh well, leftovers would have to do' he thought. Kurama, placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder, leaned close over Hiei to place the plate in front of him saying softly in his ear "It's one of your favorites Hiei, stir fried rice with chicken and lots of vegetables made just the way you like them". Hiei's breath caught at the thrill of Kurama's breath caressing his neck. "Hn" was the only reply Kurama got, but was gratified to see Hiei clean his plate and help himself to seconds.

After Hiei had finished dinner Kurama served him a large bowl of ice cream, or sweet snow as Hiei always called it.

Frowning, Hiei asked, "What are these lumps in my snow Fox?"

Kurama grinned and reached over into the bowl of ice cream to steel one of the offending lumps. "It's cookie dough Hiei. It's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Here try it, it's really good." Holding the lump of cookie dough between his fingers, Kurama held it up to Hiei's lips. Hiei's eyes widened for a moment. Then, it was Kurama's eyes that widened and his breath that caught, as Hiei not only took the offered treat but also the fox's fingers into his warm mouth and suckled them clean. "You're right Fox, that was good" he said in a low voice. His red eyes fixed on the fox's. Kurama blushed and quickly turned to finish the dishes. Hiei smirked thinking, 'two can play this game my fox'.

-

In the bedroom Kurama nervously prepared for bed. He glanced at Hiei occasionally as he sat on the windowsill polishing his katana. Why was he so nervous? They had done this little routine dozens, if not hundreds of times in the past. It was a little different now that Kurama had his own apartment. At his mother's house he had slept on the narrow bed while Hiei had slept on a mat on the floor. Now Kurama's bed was big enough for two and they had shared it many times in the last year and a half. Tonight was different though, Kurama could feel it. Something was happening between them, and as much as he wanted to see where that something would lead, he wasn't sure he was willing to risk their friendship to find out.

"No homework Fox?" Hiei inquired, putting down his katana and automatically picking up Kurama's hairbrush..

"Not really, just a report due next week" Kurama replied, moving to sit in front of the fire demon.

"Good, I won't have to sleep with the light on tonight." Hiei began brushing his fox's hair.

This was another routine they had done many times over the years. Kurama had been wounded on a mission two years ago and Hiei had cared for him. Brushing his hair had soothed the wounded fox and somehow, even after Kurama had healed, Hiei made it part of their regular evening ritual. Both bit their lips to hide their pleasure, while each quietly enjoyed the torture of touching and being touched by the one they loved. When he couldn't stand it any longer Kurama took the brush from Hiei and set it aside. Together they got in the bed, Hiei near the window as always, and they turned out the lights. Both lay quiet for some minutes before the fox gave in to his curiosity.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Silence. Kurama turned to Hiei, leaning up on his elbow to see his love bathed in moonlight.

"Why?"

"Because, it's a nice way to end a nice evening with someone you're close to" the fox answered choosing his words with care.

"Hn."

Taking that as a yes Kurama leaned in, closing his eyes, and gently placed his lips over his fire demon's. 'Heaven!' was the thought they both shared. A small moan escaped Kurama as he gently moved his lips on Hiei's. Hiei reached a hand into his fox's soft hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss. One moment Kurama was in control, the next he found himself on his back, pressed into the mattress with a very warm tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. Opening himself to Hiei, Kurama found himself the recipient of absolutely the best kiss he had ever had, as a human or Youko. 'Wow!' When his brain could function again and his power of speech returned he would have to ask that sexy fire demon just who had taught him how to kiss like that.

When they finally broke apart, both breathing heard, Hiei gently brushed the hair from Kurama's eyes and whispered "Goodnight Fox". Then he turned over and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiei was slowly waking from one of his favorite dreams. Enjoying the sweet smell of his lover laying nestled in his arms. Warm breath caressed his chest as his love snuggled further into his warmth. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his arms as he tried to hold on to the sweet dream a little longer. It had been years since he had had this particular dream and almost half a century since it was a reality. His chest hurt as he realized that in a few short moments the dream would fade and he would once again be alone. Eyes still closed, he turned his head to kiss his love's forehead. As sleep slowly escaped him he realized this dream was different. This morning, dreams do come true.

Kurama snuggled further into the warmth that surrounded him. He felt strong arms tighten their hold and smiled at the pleasure this wonderful dream was creating. He knew it must be a dream, for the thought of the cold little koorime he had gone to bed with _snuggling_ was ridiculous…wasn't it? Warm lips caressed his forehead. Dare he hope that on this special morning, dreams do come true?

The sound of the alarm buzzing stirred two very disappointed demons from their dreams. Reluctantly, pulling himself away from Kurama, Hiei dressed quickly and prepared to leave. 'He's leaving? Without a word about last night, about that kiss, about this morning?' Kurama's thoughts raced through his mind. He had to know.

"Will you be back tonight?"

"Don't know."

"We need to talk about what happened Hiei."

"Nothing happened Fox and nothing more will ever happen. It was only a kiss goodnight. You're going to be late for school." With that Hiei was gone.

'So much for dreams' Kurama mused as he got ready for school.

Kurama spent the next few days in a haze. It was awful. He couldn't concentrate on his class lectures, finally having to borrow notes from a classmate. He messed up an easy lab in chemistry and got a B- on a quiz in Japanamation. A class he took because it sounded fun and easy. What was wrong with him? He knew the answer… 'Hiei and that kiss. Where in the three worlds had he learned to kiss like that?' That kiss was so sensual, like being kissed by Yoko, Kurama's demon form. Hiei didn't just kiss with his mouth. He kissed with his lips and tongue. He kissed with his hands and body. He was getting turned on just thinking about it. Where was Hiei? 'Concentrate Kurama, homework first, fantasies later.'

'Why did I do it? Why did I let that stupid fox kiss me? That damn fox. My beautiful, sexy, redheaded fox.' That's all Hiei could think about. That kiss. It was distracting him and today it had almost gotten him killed. Well, it had to stop. He had to talk to his fox, convince him that nothing more would come from that kiss. Problem was, how was he going to convince himself.

Within seconds of Hiei landing at Kurama's window the fox was at his side, stripping away his cloak to check the severity of his injuries.

"HIEI?" the fox asks urgently.

"Got careless Fox. It's nothing. Don't fuss." Came the curt reply.

Kurama lost it. "NOTHING HUH? If it was nothing, Hiei, you wouldn't be _here_! Because you sure as hell wouldn't come here to see _me_! What's the matter Hiei, Yukina not home? She's better at this than I am you know!" Kurama's bitter tirade was abruptly cut off when Hiei's hand snapped out, firmly grabbing the hair at the back of the fox's head, and pulled him in for a punishing kiss.

Kurama's head spun. 'How can he do this? One minute I'm yelling, the next I'm jelly.' The kiss only lasted a few moments but when Hiei finally released him, Kurama was speechless. "Get the first-aid kit Fox before I bleed on the carpet." Stunned, Kurama did as he was told, then silently treated Hiei's injuries. None of them were very serious and Kurama finished quickly.

When Kurama finished, Hiei sat patiently on the windowsill, waiting for him put away the first-aid kit and face him.

"Sit down Kurama, we need to talk."

Irritated, Kurama sat on the edge of his bed. "Talk? That's an understatement. Fine, talk, but when you're done I have some questions, and I want answers."

"We're friends Kurama and as far as I'm concerned we can never be anything more. The kiss was just that, a kiss, and nothing more. Now ask your questions but I promise no answers." Hiei sat solemnly, awaiting Kurama's questions.

Frustrated, the fox rose from the bed and locked the window before turning back to Hiei. "I said I wanted answers and I intend to get them. First, if it was just a kiss, why did you do it again?"

"To shut you up."

Thinking carefully about his next question the fox returned to sit on the bed. "Are you a virgin?"

"Wha… No."

Amazed at the answer, questions race from his lips, "How can I know so much about you and not know you've had a lover? Or is it lovers? And who taught you how to kiss like that?"

Silence. Sadly, Hiei replied, not able to meet his fox's eyes. "There has been only one. It was a long time ago. Fifty years before I met you. That person was not only my lover Kurama, but also my mate. And yes, that's who taught me how to kiss."

Kurama was stunned into a momentary silence, almost too numb to ask the next question. "_M.m.mate_? Don't Koorime mate for life Hiei? Were you in love? Who is it and where is this _mate_ now?"

Hiei almost didn't answer. This hurt too much. But he had come this far, and if the answers convinced his stubborn fox that they had no future beyond friendship then his suffering would be worth it. Slowly he answered in a low voice, "Yes, Kurama, Koorime mate for life. Yes, we were in love, I still am. It's none of your business who it was. As to where my mate is now, my mate is _dead_ Kurama."

Hiei reached up, unlocked the window and left without another word. Kurama sat there stunned. After a few minuets the fox curled up on the bed, hugged his pillow, quiet tears running down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Get a grip Youko!' Kurama was in trouble and he knew it. Yusuke sensed it when they met to study yesterday, plaguing him with endless questions. Even Shiori felt it when they had lunch two days ago. Memories of that lunch made him uneasy. Kurama was beginning to think his mother knew of his feelings for Hiei, but discreetly avoided asking him directly. Upset by her son's tired appearance and the dark circles under his eyes, Shiori asked him lots of questions, and a number of them involved Hiei. But he couldn't worry about that right now. He had to figure out what was happening to him.

Kurama was in his room getting ready for another of Yusuke's parties. He didn't really feel up to a party, but he was hoping to have a chance to talk to Genkai since the party was at her temple. With the psychic's vast experience maybe she would be able to provide a clue as to what was happening to him.

Ever since the day he and Hiei had _talked_ the fox had been having nightmares. No, actually it went back to the night of _the kiss_. At first they were just odd dreams that he couldn't really remember. Gradually they had grown into full-fledged nightmares where Kurama wakes trembling and frightened, but of what he doesn't know. The only thing he knows for sure is they involve Hiei. He still wakes with no memory of the events in the dream, just the sense that Hiei plays a major roll in whatever he is afraid of. Whatever was going on he needed answers, more importantly, he needed sleep. But how do you fight an enemy from within? How do you fight your dreams?

As he prepared to leave only one thought was on his mind. 'I wonder if Hiei will be there?'

Dreams of the past were haunting Hiei's nights. Memories of the past and more recently, his last encounter with Kurama were haunting his days. He had not seen his fox since that day almost two weeks ago, and he missed him. He needed to see him, and Yusuke's party was the perfect opportunity. He knew he was playing with fire seeing Kurama again. Ever since _the kiss_ he knew he might not be able to keep his vow, to be no more than his beloved fox's friend, but he couldn't help himself. Spending even one more day without his beautiful fox would be like living a nightmare. He didn't know if having Kurama in his life would take the nightmares away, but he intended to find out, tonight.

Hiei quietly approached Genkai's temple and immediately followed Kurama's ki to a small garden. Surprised, he found the fox under a tree fast asleep.

Hiei turned as he felt Yusuke come up beside him. "Is he okay?"

"Not really. He's not been sleeping well. Nightmares I think" came the taller boy's reply.

The fire demon frowned, "Nightmares?"

Just then Kurama stirred restlessly, murmuring something in his sleep. Yusuke gestured to Hiei's jagon. "Maybe you can help him." Then he went back inside.

Hiei approached Kurama and sat down close to him. Reaching up, he ran his thumb across the fox's worried brow, smoothing the creases there. Using the jagon, he spoke soothing words to Kurama's mind. The fox immediately relaxed and turned into the fire demons soft caress. Inching closer, Hiei gently placed his arms around his fox and was rewarded when Kurama snuggled into them with a sigh.

Some time later shrill feminine laughter could be heard from inside the temple. Kurama sleepily stirred and opened his eyes. "Hiei" he sighed softly when he recognized his fire demon's embrace.

"Stupid females. Go back to sleep Fox." Annoyed, Hiei tried to settle Kurama back in his arms.

"I'm fine Hiei. I haven't slept so well in weeks. How long was I asleep?" Kurama turned to face Hiei but stayed in his fire demons warm embrace.

"Almost two hours."

The fox smiled, "Thank you Hiei". They sat quietly for some time, neither wanting to break the spell they were under. After a while they started to talk softly.

"Hiei, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you the other day. I know what you told me hurt you, but I'm glad you trusted me. Please tell me that we're still friends. Even if you never let me be anything more, I need your friendship." Not daring to met Hiei's eyes, his hand absently played across the muscles on Hiei's chest.

"Hn. Stupid fox, of course we're still friends." Hiei's fingers softly caressing his fox's hair.

"I know you loved your mate, but do you think you could ever love again? Or at least want another lover some day?" Instinctively Kurama turned his head into the fire demons caress.

"Don't know. What I want and what I will allow may not always be the same thing Kurama. Who knows, maybe someday." Silently Hiei wished he would allow today to be that day.

"Hiei? Will you come home with me tonight? Hold me and help me sleep like you did earlier?" The fox's face nuzzled his loves neck.

"Hn. Let's go home fox." Standing, he held a hand out to help his fox up.

Kurama dragged Hiei inside to say their goodbyes. Then they walked to the fox's apartment where they spent the night in a dreamless sleep, nestled in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 5

Yusuke knocked twice on the apartment door before letting himself in with the key Kurama had given him in case of an emergency. Grinning widely, he knocked briefly on the bedroom door before poking his head into the room. "Rise and shine you two. No time for romance now. We have dreams to decipher."

Two guilty faces with slightly swollen lips snapped in his direction. 'Aw, they were kissing. Damn, a couple of more minutes and I might have caught them in a _really_ compromising position.' Then he made a hasty retreat before he got roasted for teasing them.

"Hiei, you take the shower first while I make your hot chocolate." Kurama went into the kitchen where Yusuke was raiding his pantry. When Hiei came out Kurama handed him a mug of coco, lightly allowing their fingers to caress before returning to his room to shower and change. When he came back Hiei was at the window drinking his hot chocolate while Yusuke sat at the table eating cereal. He quickly made a large omelet with cheese and lots of veggies the way Hiei liked it. Giving half to Hiei, he split the remaining half with Yusuke.

Yusuke looked up, "Okay Kurama, tell us about these dreams."

"Well, there's not a lot to tell. I don't remember any of the details, just these overwhelming feelings. They always start calm, even happy, then get passionate and exciting. Then it's like my heart stops. All the wonderful feelings are gone, I feel betrayed and hurt. Then comes the pain and everything seems red. Blood maybe. Then emptiness, an overwhelming felling of sadness, loss and fear. I always waken then, trembling violently. I think the fear is because I'm so very alone."

The fox made this whole speech without looking at his friends. Only Yusuke saw the startled, wide-eyed expression on Hiei's face at what Kurama had said before it was gone.

Kurama thought for a moment, 'Should I tell them I feel Hiei in these dreams?' Embarrassed, he decided not to. He began clearing away the dishes.

"I saw you talking to Genkai last night. Did she have any answers for you?" Yusuke was watching Hiei intently.

"She thinks the dreams are a repressed memory trying to resurface" Kurama replied as he did the dishes. He didn't see the large sweat drop slide down Hiei's brow to be lost in the ward on his jagon, but Yusuke did.

Kurama silently wondered what kind of repressed memory he could be having that involved Hiei. So did Yusuke.

When he rose to leave Yusuke cornered Hiei before he could escape. "We need to talk. Meet me later in the park." Hiei nodded then told Kurama he had to go. Taking pity on the hurt expression in the fox's eyes he told Kurama he would be back later.

With his friends gone Kurama tackled his homework. He had gotten really behind in his studies due to his lack of sleep. After last night though he figured he would be caught up with his homework by the end of the day.

Hiei spent part of his day at Genkai's. He visited awhile with Yukina then took Genki aside to talk to her about Kurama. Some memories were repressed for a reason. Could remembering them now hurt Kurama? Maybe they should stay repressed. What was causing them to come out now? Unfortunately the old psychic didn't have many answers.

Later, Hiei sat high in a tree in the park, lightly sleeping while he waited for Yusuke. He jumped down as he felt the spirit detective approach.

"Okay Hiei. Spill it. Tell me what is really happening in Kurama's dreams, and don't try to say you don't know because I already saw it on your face this morning."

Choosing his words carefully, Hiei decided to trust Yusuke with at least part of the truth. "Kurama and I knew each other once, a long time ago. We were…partners, Yoko and I. The pattern of the feelings in his dreams follow the course of events from our past. In the end something went wrong. His trust was betrayed and he was nearly killed, because of me. The Youko was hurt both physically and emotionally. I took away his pain by repressing his memories. Now something is causing the memories I had repressed to come out. If his memories return he's going to be hurt and he's going to hate me, as he should. I don't know what to do Yusuke."

"Wow. That's a tough one. Tell Kurama the truth and risk loosing him, or force the memories back and continue betraying him. Did you talk to Genkai this morning?"

"Yeah. Of course she thinks Kurama has the right to his memories even if they hurt him. I don't want him hurt anymore Yusuke!" Hiei's fists were clench in anger.

"Well Hiei, I think the person who needs to decide is Kurama. I've got a question but I don't want you to fry me for it. Were you and Yoko lovers back then?"

Hiei's silence was all the answer Yusuke needed. "This is so cool. You two found each other through time, across worlds and even transcending death. That must make you soul mates or something."

"Hn. Some soul mate I am. All I ever do is hurt him." With that Hiei was gone.

'Just wait my little friend, maybe you don't understand, soul mates are forever.'

Kurama, having finished his homework, decided to take a nap. He hoped, after the dreamless sleep of last night, he would have the same now. It was not to be. The nightmare was the worst one yet. The images were still unclear but the feelings were very clear. Clearest of all was how they related to Hiei. He had loved Hiei. He had been betrayed by Hiei. He had lost Hiei. Kurama woke with a start, trembling in fear as always. He now knew what he feared, losing Hiei. Not Hiei of the past but the Hiei that was entering his window right now.

Seeing his fox's condition Hiei went to him quickly. "Kurama, are you alright?" He tried to comfort the worried looking fox but was abruptly pushed away.

"No Hiei, I'm not! Why are you in my dreams? Were we lovers? Why did you hurt me? Why did you leave me? Why are you here now? Why can't I remember?" Kurama was nearly hysterical with all the questions running through his mind. As before the best way for Hiei to quiet his upset fox was to grab him by the scruff and kiss the daylights out of him.

It only took seconds for Kurama to calm, then he wrapped his arms around the Koorime, kissing him back, releasing all his pent up frustrations. When they parted, both were breathless and aroused. "Hiei…"

Hiei raised a finger to Kurama's lips silencing him. "Wait Fox. I need to be sure this is really what you want. The answers to your questions will hurt you, will hurt us. Just understand, when your memories return, I'll be gone."

Kurama was holding Hiei tightly, tears shining brightly in his eye. "Why does it have to be like that? Hiei, if we were in love… are in love… surely we can get through this?"

The fire demon watched as emotions played across his loves face, but he didn't answer. "It'll be alright Hiei, we can do this together… but I have to know."

Pain sliced through Hiei's heart, he knew this was the last time he would hold his fox. He wanted to freeze time, for this one moment to last forever. "Alright Kurama, I'll release your memories, but not until tomorrow. Please, my fox, let tonight be ours?"

Kurama smiled beautifully up at his love. "Yes Hiei, but not just tonight. This is just our first night together again." With that he leaned up to kiss his beloved fire demon.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you like my story.

I'm sorry, the story breaks didn't come through. I hope it didn't confuse anyone too much.

Disclaimer, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 6

Hiei lay with Kurama sleeping peacefully in his arms. Last night was like no other. They made love till the early hours of the morning, till Kurama fell into an exhausted sleep. Hiei didn't sleep. He knew his time was almost up but couldn't bare to take his eyes from his fox's beautiful face. He wanted to memorize every feature. A single tear rolled down his face forming a perfect black tear gem. He picked it up, placed it in Kurama's palm and closed the fox's fingers around it.

With a sigh, Hiei reached up and removed the ward from his jagon eye. As the eye opened so did the door holding back Kurama's memories.

-MEMORY-

The beautiful silver youko lay on his back in the tall grass, gazing up at the purple Makai sky. 'How did this happen? How did I let that pesky little fire demon get to me?' Three months ago life had been normal, now his world had been turned upside down. Thinking back he recalled the day he first saw Hiei, in a vault on an estate in Yomi's territory. He was there to steel a rare painting only to see it being carried out by a short, spiky haired fire demon. Before he could snatch the painting, both it and the fire demon were gone in a blink. This phenomenon was repeated three times over the next month. Having treasures he was steeling stolen out from under his nose was really annoying. So Yoko, the fox spirit and legendary bandit, went hunting for fire demon. The problem was, who caught whom? Oh, he caught Hiei, but it seemed he wanted to be caught. He had been trying to impress the Youko with his talent because he wanted him for a partner. So partners they became, only Yoko wanted more. The Youko had been trying to seduce his sexy, little partner since the beginning, but Hiei wanted no part of it. It seemed he was also half Koorime, and Koorime didn't take lovers, they took mates, and they mated for life. It's not that he was afraid to make a commitment to a relationship. After all he and Kuronue had had a commitment, sort of. This was different though. He was having so much fun just being Hiei's friend and partner, think how great it would be if they were lovers too, but mate? Youko's didn't mate…did they? What in the seven hells was he going to do now?

-

Fondling the tear gem that hung from a thin silver chain at his throat, Yoko smiled as he thought of that day just over a year ago. Why had he ever questioned if he wanted to be Hiei's mate? It was the best thing he had ever done. They had made a home for themselves high in the trees of Makai. Oh, the Youko still had a den, but they only used it on cold, rainy nights. Hiei much preferred the trees and Yoko would do anything to keep his fiery spouse happy. He couldn't believe how domestic he had become. Oh, they still did heists together but that took second place to what he really loved doing. He loved taking care of Hiei, and Hiei loved being taken care of. No one had ever cared if he lived or died, let alone cared for his feelings. It had taken almost the whole first year of their marriage for Hiei to realize, that with Yoko, he was loved for who and what he was. Fire and ice were not forbidden anymore.

Today was a special day. The Youko had been busy all morning making plans for tonight, the first anniversary of their bonding, the anniversary of the first time they made love. Lovingly he ran his fingers over the mark on his neck. Having Hiei's mark on him was so exciting. Again he smiled, thinking back to that night. The night he had taught Hiei the art of making love. He had taught his sexy fire demon so much since then. His favorite was how to kiss. Boy was he a fast learner, and in the art of kissing, the student had even surpassed the teacher. Chills ran down the Youko's spine as he looked forward to all the ways he planed to kiss and be kissed by his lover tonight.

Worried, Yoko looked up at the sky. The low hanging sun indicated it was getting late. Where was Hiei? If he didn't come home soon he would have to go find him.

-

The moon was high in the stark Makai sky. Under it, deep in the forest, a beautiful silver Youko knelt on all fours heaving the contents of his stomach as tears streamed unchecked down his face. This couldn't be happening, not his fire demon, not today!

Hiei had not come home so his mate had gone looking for him. Several hours later an odd looking demon had directed him to a room over the tavern in town. The sight that greeted him when he entered that room made him run. He ran for his very sanity. He ran till he dropped from exhaustion, then he was sick. He spent the rest of the night, what was to be their special night, alone on the cold ground, deep in the forest. In his dreams, the real life nightmare he had witnessed replayed it's self. In that room, on the bed a naked fire demon straddled an equally naked raven-haired woman, pinning her unresisting arms over her head.

Yoko woke with a start. Something was wrong with Hiei. 'What do I care' he lied to himself. Before he knew what was happening he found himself, once again, going to find his mate. The scene that met him this time was very different. In a clearing not far from town, Hiei's bloody limp body was laying broken on the ground. A large horned demon was over him moving in for the kill. Yoko reacted quickly, calling forth his rose whip and attacked with precision. But the demon was surprisingly fast for his large size and evaded the Youko's lethal blow. They fought for some time before Yoko saw his mate stir. That was when the horned demon made his final attack, catching the Youko off guard. Yoko went down, now he was the one on the ground in a bloody, broken heap.

-PRESENT-

Kurama stirred on his bed but didn't waken. As promised Hiei had returned his memories. What he saw next in his minds eye though were not his memories, but Hiei's.

-MEMORY-

Attempting to rise, Hiei saw his beloved mate fall to the horned demon's attack. Rising swiftly, enraged at his mates defeat, Hiei launched his final assault. Within seconds the large horned demon was reduced to a pile of ashes. Moving quickly to Yoko's side, Hiei took his mate in his arms. The Youko didn't move, in fact he was near death. Hiei used every once of spirit energy he had and most of his life energy trying to heal his fox. When Yoko was stable enough to move Hiei took him to the Youko's den where he tended Yoko's wounded body. Sadly, Hiei knew no amount of healing would heal his mates wounded heart.

-

For days Hiei cared for his fox. Holding him, soothing him with soft words of love, but it wasn't enough. Yoko had closed his mind to Hiei. So Hiei made the hardest decision of his life. He took Yoko to a healer he had heard of in the next village. For a price the healer could perform a spell that would repress any memory the Youko had of Hiei and their life together. When it was done Hiei asked the healer for one last task, to remove Hiei's mark from his mates neck.

-

Two days later, the fire demon having snuck them deep into Youko territory, gently placed his fox under a tree. He had scouted the area earlier and knew his fox would be found easily, the Youkos would see he was taken care of. When Yoko woke from the drugged sleep he was under he would be a bit confused. He would have vague memories from the last year, but his mate would not be part of them.

Carefully, Hiei removed the last evidence of their love, the tear gem from around the Youko's neck. Then Hiei kissed Yoko gently, "I'm sorry my love, I'll never hurt you again." Then Hiei was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kurama's worst fear, worst nightmare had come true. Hiei was gone…forever.

He was in shock, numb. He had been sitting on his bed, huddled in a blanket, rocking and shivering since he woke a few hours ago, alone. He neither heard nor saw any of the concerned activities going on around him.

His mother had left two worried messages on his machine when he missed their twice-monthly date for Sunday brunch. Kurama never missed without calling. Concerned, she called Yusuke, who met her at the apartment. After banging and yelling at the door Yusuke let them in with his emergency key. When she saw the condition Kurama was in Shiori took her son in her arms and whispered soothing words in his ear.

Yusuke called Yukina who came right over. She gave him an herbal sedative that, surprisingly, Kurama had taught her to make only last month. The fox then slept the rest of that day and night in a dreamless sleep. He woke early the next morning to find his mother and friends keeping a constant vigil.

"Shuu-chan…" Shiori rushed to his side.

Holding up a hand to stop her, "I'm alright mother. I need to get ready for school." With that a very somber Kurama went to his treasure box and placed Hiei's tear gem inside then went into the bathroom to shower and change.

When he came out Yusuke tried talking to him. "Kurama, did Hiei…" he was abruptly cut off. "Hiei's gone, and he's not coming back." Kurama then picked up his schoolbooks and left everyone gaping after him. Yusuke looked questioningly at Shiori. "Give him time. He's still in shock" she replied sadly. Yusuke nodded "Don't worry Shiori-san, we'll all keep an eye out for him.

-

Somehow, Kurama managed to hold himself together for the last two weeks of the semester. Between studying for finals and work the fox was almost too busy to think about Hiei…almost. He now had a month off before the next semester of college. He even had a month off from work since he worked at the university bookstore and it would be closed till the new semester started.

After only one day though Kurama thought he would go insane. He had too much time to think and he didn't want to think. The only thing he could think about was Hiei. 'Where is he? Is he alright? Is he with someone else? Is he happy? Does he miss me?'

"DAMN YOU HIEI! Why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" Kurama angrily shouted to the empty room. 'Why does this hurt so much?'

Two hours later Kurama found himself in Koenma's office. The heir to the Reikai watched the fox, concerned at his total lack of emotion. "Send me on a mission Koenma. I've got a month off and nothing to do. I'll go nuts just sitting around." After selecting a paper from the stack on his desk Koenma looked up at Kurama, "Well there are two upper A class demons causing a commotion on the western border to the Ningenkai. I don't think it's bad enough to send the team…" Kurama cut him off. "Not the team! Don't want them. Just me." He snatched the paper from Koenma's hand, glanced down at it, then with, "This will do", he left. Koenma sat wondering if he should call Yusuke. 'No, with the mood Kurama's in right now he could send two S class demons running for cover.'

Over the next week Kurama went on three solo missions trying to forget Hiei, but it didn't work. He knew he had to talk to Hiei. He had to finally put an end to this. So for the second time in two lifetimes Kurama set off through the Makai hunting fire demon.

-

Kurama spent his first day in Makai wandering, with no real purpose other than to replenish his seed supply. He hadn't realized how much he missed being here. No matter how long he lived in the Ningenkai, Makai would always be his home. When he was here on missions for Reiki he didn't take time to enjoy the beauty of his old home. He did now. Sitting on the cliffs overlooking Mukuro's territory, he watched the sun set in his ningen form. Early the next morning he watched the sun rise in his demon form.

Today was the day he would find Hiei. The first time they would meet with his memories of the past intact. He was angry, hurt and even a little afraid at the idea of being face to face with his mate again. As usual, he had questions to which only that damn fire demon had answers. Standing and picking up his backpack, the Youko determinedly faced the new day. He thought for a moment 'Where would Hiei be?'. Then a wicked smile spread across his lips. He knew exactly where Hiei was. "I hope you're ready for me Hiei, because here I come."

The Youko followed his instincts as to where he was going. At first he didn't remember having been in this area before. Then like a flash it became all too familiar. The plants and flowers all seemed to recognize him, reaching out for a touch from his ki after a long absence. "Yes my lovelies, I'm back. Sorry to have been so long." He was amazed at how much things could change and yet stay the same, even after fifty years.

As he would pass it first, the Youko went to the den he had shared with his mate on rainy nights. He really didn't expect to find the fire demon there but thought it was better to start this trip down memory lane slowly. His heart already ached and all he had seen were his plants. He found the den right away. Judging from the plant growth all around the entrance the fire demon hadn't been there in some time. Using his ki he parted the vines and slowly entered the small enclosure. The youko stopped just inside, then fell to his knees. Everything was just has they had left it fifty years ago. A lantern hung on the wall, a few tarnished treasures from various heists littered the small cave. Neatly folded in the corner were the mat and blanket they had slept on, where they had made love countless times. The fox covered his face with his hands. 'I will not cry!' Rising he quickly left the den closing the vines behind him.

Within minutes he was passing the stream where they had bathed and gotten their water. Then he saw it. The tree where they had lived, loved, fought and laughed. For a moment the fox seemed frozen, unable to take the next step. Was he up there? Masking his ki he slowly moved to he base of the tree. Jumping from branch to branch the Youko made his way toward the structure hidden high in the branches. As he got closer he could see what appeared to be recent repairs to the old tree house. He paused taking a deep breath to calm himself before going in.

Then he saw him. Hiei was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. He looked like he had taken on an army single-handed and the fox wasn't so sure he had won. Hesitantly, he moved closer. Hiei's clothes were torn, and he was bruised and bleeding. 'I have to help him, if he dies I'll never get my answers.' The Youko thought that excuse sounded as good as any. Gathering what he would need, the fox began cleaning and bandaging the fire demon's wounds. Then he sat down and waited for his wounded mate to wake up.

-

It was done. Kurama had his memories back. Hiei slowly leaned over his sleeping fox and kissed him goodbye for the last time. "I'm sorry my fox. I will always love you." Then he was gone, running through the Ningenkai toward Makai. Tear gems falling unnoticed from his eyes as he went.

When exhaustion finally overtook him and he slowed Hiei was deep in the forest of Makai. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. Wondering how he could have come to be here, he turned to leave. Unable to take the steps that would take him away from the all too familiar surroundings he turned back. Moving towards the den, it's entrance was covered by thick vines. The plants, sensing the familiar ki of their master's mate, parted willingly at his probing hands. He didn't enter, only peeked in to see everything exactly as it was when he left with Yoko all those years ago. Moving away the plants closed again over the opening. He then made his way past the stream to their tree. He paused, looking up at his old home. He had not been here since taking Yoko away that last time. Back then, he knew it would hurt too much to be in their home alone. For some reason though it felt oddly comforting to him now. Within seconds he had landed at the entrance to the old tree house. Time and the elements had taken their toll. Anything they had left behind was now gone or destroyed. Slowly he set about clearing away the debris. When he was done he sat on the floor, leaned against the trunk of the tree and slept.

-

Hiei spent several days doing repairs on the tree house, making it habitable again. He was careful not to harm any of Yoko's precious plants. 'Hn. Like he'll ever know.' Inside however he couldn't bring himself to bring anything into the home he had once shared with his mate. This would always be the Youko's domain and even sleeping on the bare floor felt like he was trespassing. He couldn't make himself leave though. He could feel his fox all around him, in the plants, at the stream, even in the barren structure. So he stayed. It was a pleasant agony though. All those wonderful memories of life with his mate slapped him in the face at every turn. And so his days melted one into another. Working or fighting himself into exhaustion, then sleeping until his dreams overwhelmed him. Then he would flit off to fight another battle.

-

That was how the fox had come to find him beaten on the floor. He had taken on a gang of demons that traveled too close to their home. It wasn't easy, as his wounded body could testify to, but he had won. Hiei hurt all over but he felt tender hands easing his pain and dressing his wounds. He knew he must be dreaming, he had made it to the tree house before collapsing and he was alone. He tried to see the owner of the caring hands in his dream but finally succumbed to the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He woke slowly. At first he thought he was still dreaming. He could feel Yoko, but that wasn't possible. 'He hates me. He wouldn't come back here…would he?' Almost dreading what he would find, he turned sad eyes toward the familiar ki of his mate. The Youko stood looking out at the Makai sunset, just as he had so many times in the past. His back was to Hiei as he spoke sadly. "So, you're finally awake." Hiei was unable to speak. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was so beautiful in all his silver splendor. 'He's really here. Probably to kill me. Well, so be it. I won't fight him. I won't hurt him ever again.'

The Youko couldn't turn around, couldn't face Hiei…not yet. He had to get control of his racing heart. He was so hurt and angry he didn't know if he wanted to fight or cry.

"Yoko…" Hiei finally found his voice.

The fox responded in and angry tone. "Yoko is dead, remember? Shuuichi is a lie. That just leaves Kurama."

Sitting against the trunk of their tree, too dizzy to stand, Hiei hung his head. "Kurama then. Whatever you came to do, just get it over with."

This finally made the fox turn. "You think I'm here to kill you? Maybe I will , but not before you finish filling in the blanks. I can't help but think there is more to the past than you showed me."

"Don't you hate me enough Kurama!" Hiei shouted. "Fine, but sit down. Looking up at you from here hurts my head." Kurama glared at him before sitting against the far wall. "And for pity's sake be quiet so I can get this over quickly." Glaring again the fox just nodded.

"The horned demon we fought that day in the clearing was Shinza. He was my partner." Kurama's eyes widened in hurt surprise but he stayed silent. "We did two heists together. Wolfman's fortress and Luther's Castle."

Unable to control his anger Kurama shouted "Those were _MY_ jobs!"

"I know. You scouted and planned them and I stopped you from going. They were too dangerous. I didn't want you hurt. So I found Shinza to do them with me. At first I thought it would be alright, you were safe, that was all that mattered. Then after, I felt so guilty, I had lied to you, betrayed you. I told Shinza there would be no more heists, it was over. He got mad and wanted to get even with me. He didn't think he couldn't beat me in a fight, but unfortunately he did know my weakness…_you_. He got the drop on me when I went into town to get some wine for our anniversary. When I came to, that black haired bitch was trying to…"

Again Kurama couldn't contain himself. "Did you and that _BITCH_…?"

"_NO!_ I had just flipped her off me when you came in. She took advantage of the new position and acted her part for your benefit. Almost before you were out the door I had her by the throat and she confessed that we were set up by Shinza. Then I snapped her neck and went after you. Only I found him first. You know the rest." Once again Hiei hung his head awaiting Kurama's next move.

Kurama stood and turned to the dark Makai forest, but he saw nothing. His mind was trying to absorb all Hiei had told him. "So let me get this straight. You betrayed me with a new partner. Lied to me by doing my jobs without me. Nearly got me killed. Suppressed my memory rather than face me honestly. Left me as if I meant nothing to you. Then deceived me again fifty years later by hiding the truth from me. Did I miss anything Hiei!" He was nearly hysterical when he finished.

"No, you got the events right, but missed one major detail. My motive was to protect you Kurama. To save you the pain those memories would cause. I hurt you and didn't ever want to hurt you again. But how _dare_ you say you meant nothing to me Kurama! You were my heart, my soul, my world! I loved you!" A tear slipped down his face as he whispered. "I still do. I always will."

"Not long ago I would have given anything to hear you say those words Hiei. I'm not sure they matter anymore. How can I ever trust you again?" Kurama sank to the floor and cried for his lost love.

Hiei felt his heart breaking at the soft sound of his beloved's tears. Slowly he moved closer to Kurama. Tentatively he reached out to comfort his fox. At first Kurama was too lost to his sorrow to feel the gentle hands that tried to soothe him. When he did he pulled away pleading, "No… no…please no".

Hiei pulled back slightly, eyes wide, then moved closer encircling the sad fox in his arms. Kurama kept trying to pull away but the fire demon wouldn't allow it. Finally giving in, Kurama tucked his face into Hiei's neck and cried. Hiei held him till his tears stopped and Kurama slept in his arms. All night the fire demon held his love close. Running gentle fingers through his long silver mane and soothing hands down his back and placing soft kisses on his hair and face. He spoke softly of his love and sorrow.

The night was long and Hiei spent it thinking about the future. Did he have a future with Kurama? For the first time he thought he might. He had let Kurama go before and it had broken both their hearts. Hiei was a fighter and it was time to fight for his mate's love.

-

In the morning Kurama slowly became aware of the warm arms surrounding him and the soft lips caressing him. His shattered heart wanted so much to surrender to the love he felt, but he couldn't. Firmly, he pulled away from Hiei's embrace. The fire demon released him. Hiding his smirk Hiei thought 'you can run my fox, but you will be mine soon, I won't ever let you go again'.

The Youko prepared to leave and for once it was Hiei who had questions. "What happens now Fox?"

Looking sadly at Hiei he answered, "Like you said, I'm a fox, so I'll go to back to the Ningenkai to lick my wounds for a while, then go on with my life."

Nodding Hiei asked "And me Kurama? Will I have a place in your life?"

Kurama looked close to tears again. When he finally answered, his voice was full of emotion. "I don't know Hiei. I need some time, okay?"

Hiei took the fox by the chin making him meet his eyes. "Alright Fox, but know this, you're still my mate and I don't intend to lose you again."

Kurama pulled away almost angry now. "Am I your mate Hiei? I'm not so sure. Yoko was your mate and he's dead. Besides, before he died you had your mark erased from his neck. In the Ningenkai that's called a divorce."

Puzzled, Hiei asked "What's a divorce?"

Kurama spoke with more calm than he felt. "When two people stop loving each other or don't want to be married anymore their marriage can be broken."

Hiei growled, "Our marriage is _not broken!_ A bit bruised perhaps but _not_ broken. Remember, Koorime mate for life Kurama, no divorce! We haven't stopped loving each other either. As for my marking you, that's easily remedied."

Hiei reached for the fox who jumped back almost falling from the entrance to the tree house. Hiei flitted quickly to Kurama, preventing his fall. "NO! Don't touch me!" The startled fox yelled and pulled away. "Hiei, no! I'm not ready for this, please!" The fire demon slowly backed off.

"Alright Kurama. I'll let you leave…for now, but with or without my mark, you are my mate. The only way you will ever break our marriage is if you kill me."

Then he let his troubled mate leave. As always, he followed, guarding his fox from a distance, till he left Makai.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

True to his word, Kurama returned to is apartment to nurse his broken heart. He spent a week by himself, only calling his mother and Yusuke to tell them he was back and okay but wanted to be left alone. With a promise to contact them both in a week they honored his wish. Now, after a week of thinking, mostly about Hiei's last question, he was no closer to an answer than before. Would Hiei have a place in his life? His heart was torn in two. He loved Hiei without a doubt. Yet he was afraid to trust him. Yes he, Yoko the spirit fox, was afraid. To think he could face demons and even death in battle but was afraid of one little fire demon. He who had broken more hearts than he could count was afraid of having his broken again. He hadn't found any answers on his own, maybe Yusuke or his mother would have some advice that could help, so he set off for the ramen shop.

Keiko greeted him with a warm hug. Concerned, she asked, "Are you alright, Kurama?". With a sad little smile and a shrug, he let the question hang. Keiko just smiled back, nodding her understanding.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke called the greeting as he came around the counter. Seeing his friend's sad expression he asked, "Keiko-chan, can you send two bowls of ramen upstairs? My pal here looks like he could use a meal and a friend."

Upstairs they talked about what happened in Makai. Kurama told Yusuke of his fears and how confused he was. Yusuke listened patiently to all his friend said. As Kurama prepared to leave Yusuke said, "Kurama I'm going to tell you what I told Hiei. Your two are soul mates. You found each other again through time, across worlds and even transcending death. Kurama, maybe the choice was never yours to make. Fate has given you two another chance. Who are you to question it?"

Surprised the fox asked, "You told Hiei we were soul mates?"

Smiling Yusuke answered, "Yea, and it sounds to me like Hiei's stopped fighting fate. He's accepted his destiny…_you_." After Kurama left, having barely rounded the corner, Yusuke turned to see Hiei's somber figure approching. With a grin he called into the ramen shop, "Keiko-chan, looks like it's time for round two."

-

Kurama had learned one very important lesson in the last few weeks. You can't protect the ones you love by lying and keeping secrets from them. That was how he found himself at his mother's that afternoon. He had decided to tell her the truth about everything. He took his time, telling his tale slowly, patiently answering all of her questions, even showing her his Youko form. She was shocked at first, not ready to believe what she heard, but she couldn't deny what she saw. In the end she was happy to finally know the truth about her unique and special son. Kurama felt good about his relationship with his mother for the first time in his life. He even confided in her about his relationship with Hiei, though he later realized she had suspected for years. Like Yusuke she didn't tell him what to do, just told him what to her seemed so obvious.

"Shuu-chan, you seem so unhappy without Hiei. You could accept that, and try to move on with your life, or you could take a chance on the one you love, and who I think loves you. Yes, you could get hurt again, or you could end up living happily ever after. Only you can decide if you're willing to take that chance."

-

Back at the ramen shop Hiei and Yusuke had been closeted away making plans. "Yusuke, are you sure this will work?"

"Listen Hiei, when a guy gets in trouble with his gir…um…in a relationship, he's got to suck it up and be romantic. Trust me, Kurama will love it. This is perfect, he went to his mom's, he'll be there for hours." Yusuke said with a devious grin.

-

When Kurama got home he couldn't help thinking he needed to get some exercise. All he did was talk all day and he was exhausted. As soon as he entered the apartment he went on alert, someone had been there. Sniffing the air he smelled… "Roses?"

Turning on the lights he relaxed a little, then smiled. On the table was a beautiful crystal vase with three roses and a note. Moving closer, he saw the vase was painted with a serpent like black dragon encircling it. It had ruby red eyes and in it's mouth was a blood red rose with a green stem and leaves. It was beautiful. In the vase the roses were three different colors. Yellow for friendship, blue for loyalty and red for love. Smiling at the symbolism, Kurama leaned closer to smell them better. As he did he noticed a thin silver ring hanging from a string attached to the stems. He removed the ring before sitting to read the note.

"_My dearest Fox,_

_The ring is an Irish Cladaugh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown loyalty and the heart love. It should only be given to a loved one and worn on the ring finger of the left hand facing your heart. This shows others that you are taken. Will you wear it for me?_

_Kurama, both times that we fell in love we started as friends. Can we start over as friends again? Please?_

_Everyone is meeting in the park tomorrow for a picnic. Will you join us?_

_Your best friend forever, _

_Hiei"_

With tears in his eyes, he looked down at the ring in his hand, the symbol of Hiei's intentions. Without another thought Kurama placed the ring on his finger.

For the first time in weeks Kurama felt the heavy weight that had been in his heart lifting. Hiei wanted to be friends again. Yes, he was ready for that. He would wait to see if there could be more. As Hiei said, they had always started as friends and he knew now that no matter what, they always would be.

Later, as Kurama prepared for bed, he could not resist the urge to look down at Hiei's ring often. Even after getting in bed, he didn't turn the light off right away, thinking of the fire demon, he looked at his ring again. With a smile he turned out the light and fell asleep only to dream of Hiei and his beautiful gift.

In the tree across the street, Hiei sat watching his fox admire the ring he was wearing. 'I'll be damned, Yusuke was right.'


	10. Chapter 10

The best way I can think of to thank all my awsome reviewers is to update frequently. Thanks again.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (I wish)

Chapter 10

Greeting the day with a smile, and a quick peek at the ring on his left hand, Kurama eagerly dressed and went shopping. He needed fresh vegetables for the pasta salad he was taking to the picnic. He chose it because it was good and would travel well to the park. It didn't hurt that Hiei liked it too, but then the Koorime liked almost anything with lots of vegetables in it.

Suddenly, the fox was angry. Why was he trying so hard to please Hiei. With a sigh he admitted to himself, 'Because you still love him you idiot, no matter what he's done'. With salad in hand he set off for the park with a hopeful heart.

At the park Yusuke and Kuwabara waved and called "Hey Kurama!" as they tossed a frisbee. Keiko and Yukina greeted him with smiles and warm hugs. As he passed her the salad Yukina noticed the ring on his hand.

"Kurama, what a lovely ring."

Hesitating only slightly, Kurama replied, "Thank you Yukina, it was a gift from Hiei." If that stubborn fire demon wanted their relationship kept a secret from his sister, or anyone else for that matter, well tough, he was through with secrets. Both girls admired the ring. It's significance lost on the ice apparition, but Keiko smiled knowingly.

He had not seen Hiei yet and refused to ask if he was there. Then he felt it, Hiei's ki. His heart started pounding. Kurama didn't turn to him though. 'If he wants me he'll have to come to me.' He did. Intercepted momentarily by Yukina's welcome hug, Hiei made his way to Kurama's side.

"Hello Fox."

"Hello Hiei."

Both seemed a little uncomfortable. Finally, Hiei took Kurama's left hand in his, running his thumb over the ring. "I'm glad you wore it."

Kurama blushed, "Thank you for the ring and the flowers Hiei, it was very thoughtful."

Still holding the fox's hand Hiei asked "Can we take a walk?" Kurama nodded and allowed himself to be led toward the lake.

The frisbee was suddenly forgotten. Kuwabara, gaping, asked "Hey Urameshi, am I seeing things or is the shrimp holding hands with Kurama?"

Yusuke had on a big smile, "Yea, isn't it great?"

Frowning and shaking his head the carrot top replied "No, actually it's kinda weird."

Still smiling, Yusuke slapped his friend on the back "Well, I think it's really sweet, and you will too or I'm gonna have beat the crap out of you."

They walked over to join the girls. "Why am I always the last one to know these things?"

"What are you the last to know Kazuma?" Yukina asked.

Keiko answered. "Why that Kurama and Hiei are in love of course. You saw Kurama's ring didn't you?"

Kuwabara looked shocked, "_Ring_? Kurama's wearing Hiei's _ring_? How come I don't know about the _ring_?"

Yusuke laughed, "That's what you get for missing staff meetings idiot."

Kuwabara started chasing Yusuke. "Staff meetings? Since when do we have staff meetings? Why am I always the last one to know about these things?"

The girls laughed at both of their idiots as they started setting out the food.

-

Hand in hand Kurama and Hiei walked through the park. Neither spoke as they found a secluded area overlooking the lake. Still holding hands, they sat watching some children feed the ducks for a while before Hiei spoke.

"Fox, I … um… I'm…"

With a sad smile Kurama stopped him. "It's alright Hiei, I heard the apology in your gifts. You don't need to do it again."

Hiei nodded, brushing his thumb across Kurama's palm. "Kurama, you once said that if we loved each other we could get through this. Do you still think that?"

Looking down at their joined hands Kurama replied sadly. "I don't know Hiei. I know things now I didn't know then and I'm really confused about how I feel. I do love you, I'm just not sure that it's enough. I wish it were, but I'm afraid. You betrayed my trust, and I don't think I can be with you if I can't trust you. Do I love you enough to trust you again? Do you love me enough this time to deserve that trust? I don't know." Kurama pulled his hand from Hiei's and turned to watch the children again.

Hiei sighed, saddened that his fox pulled away from him. "I understand, we'll take it slow. I need to know something though, would you still trust me in battle?"

Startled Kurama looked up at him. "With my life Hiei."

Nodding, Hiei continued. "Are we friends again Fox?"

Kurama sighed, "Yes Hiei, always."

Relieved, Hiei got more confident. "So, you trust me with your life and your friendship but not with your heart…yet. It's a start. I can work with that, if you'll let me. Will you give me a chance to earn your trust back Kurama? Let me prove that I have always loved you enough, maybe too much."

Kurama smiled then, that beautiful smile he saved only for his fire demon. "Yes Hiei, I'd like that."

Encouraged by the brilliant smile his love bestowed on him, Hiei carefully leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his fox's lips. Shyly, Kurama enjoyed the sweet feel of the lips caressing his, but when Hiei tried to deepen the kiss the fox turned his face away with a cry, "No!"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to hide his disappointment Hiei muttered a quick "Sorry. Guess I'm going too fast."

Unable to meet Hiei's eyes Kurama whispered, "It's okay, I love your kisses, it's just too soon Hiei."

After a few awkward moments Hiei spoke. "Kurama, there's something I need to tell you. The ring you're wearing isn't just a ring. The Claddaugh is an Irish wedding ring, and Yusuke says a wedding ring is the way ningen's mark their mates. Since you wouldn't let me mark you last week, I don't want you upset if you found out later that I had deceived you about marking you now."

Kurama was still unable to meet Hiei's eyes but gave him a small smile and laugh. "I wondered if that's what you were doing. So you've been getting romance advice from Yusuke?"

With a sheepish grin Hiei confessed. "Well, he already knew about us, and I figured he gets in trouble with Keiko enough that he might actually know what he's talking about." Then they both laughed.

Together they walked back to where the others were having lunch. Everyone looked a little concerned that they were not holding hands. Of course Yusuke was the only one brave enough to ask about it.

"What the hell happened? Why aren't you holding hands now? I thought you two made up."

Smiling Kurama replied, "We're working on it. It's going to take a little time though." Then he fixed himself and Hiei a plate and they sat together, slightly away from the others, talking while they ate.

Kuwabara whispered, "Why are they making up? When did they break up?"

Shaking his head Yusuke answered, "Don't tell me you've been missing the memos too."

"Oh no, not meetings and memos!"

After the picnic Hiei walked Kurama back to his apartment. He declined the fox's shy invitation to come in but did brave a quick kiss on the fox's cheek before leaving.

-

The would be lovers spent most of the next few days together. They didn't do anything special, just spent time together, at the apartment, the roman shop, the park, the movies, even the mall. They held hands wherever they went, they talked a lot, and ate most of their meals together. Basically they were dating. Kurama was happy, even beginning to allow Hiei to kiss him. Not deep passionate kisses, just sweet good night kisses, but as Hiei had said, it was a start.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I am the proud recipient of the most wonderful reviews. Thank you.

Chapter 11

It was Saturday night and they had spent the day together ending with dinner and a movie at the apartment. Hiei's arm was around his fox, Kurama's head on his fire demon's shoulder as they sat on the sofa watching _Rush Hour_. Hiei didn't like the fake martial arts but laughed at Jackie Chan's antics.

Smiling happily Kurama asked, "Hiei, will you do something special with me tomorrow?"

Hiei's fingers played in soft red hair. "Anything Fox."

Kurama smiled, turning his head into the caress. "Even having brunch with me and my mother?"

The hand in his hair stilled. "I said anything Fox. Are you sure it's a good idea though? You told her what happened between us, she may not want me there."

Strong fingers began stroking his hair again. "It was her idea Hiei. She knows we're trying to work things out and she wants to get to know you better. She hasn't even seen you in over a year and has never seen us as a couple. You don't have to go, I'll understand."

Firmly the fingers in the fox's hair tightened, pulling the redhead back to look at the fire demon. "_Anything_ includes brunch with your mother Kurama."

With a huge smile Kurama threw his arms around Hiei, planting kisses across his face. "Oh, thank you Hiei. It won't be so bad, you'll see." Surprised by the sudden display of affection, Hiei took advantage of the fox's mood and kissed him. It started as one of their sweet kisses but this time, his hand still buried in Kurama's hair, Hiei deepened the kiss.

When he felt Hiei's tongue caress his lips Kurama knew he wanted this and opened himself to the pleasure Hiei offered. They held each other and kissed for some time, missing most of the movie. When Hiei finally pulled back, kissing Kurama's forehead, allowing them both to catch their breath, Kurama was settled in Hiei's lap. "Fox, I think we need to slow this down before it gets out of control."

Nuzzling and kissing his neck, Kurama purred, "Out of control is good."

With a growl Hiei agreed, "Yes it is, but it's still too soon Kurama. I think maybe I'd better go."

Hiei firmly set the fox back on the sofa and rose to leave. "Hiei, where do you go when you leave here?" Kurama had taken his hand to keep him from leaving.

"Sometimes the park, or the forest over near Genkai's, but I usually sleep in the tree across the street. I shower and change at Genkai's."

Not letting go of his hand Kurama rose. "Hiei, this is crazy. You have clothes here. You're here most of the time anyway, there's no reason you can't stay here. It's not like you haven't slept here before."

Though pleased at the fox's invitation he still couldn't accept. "It's different now Kurama. Until you're ready to accept me as your mate again it wouldn't be right."

Smiling at his chivalry, Kurama tried again. "I could make you a bed on the sofa, that would be alright wouldn't it?"

Hiei was wavering. Sensing victory the fox tipped his head down so his hair fell over his eyes then looked up through his lashes and pleaded, "Please Hiei, for me?"

Hiei was lost. Brushing the hair from his fox's eyes, "Anything for you my Fox."

The two demons slept well that night, happy in knowing the other was so close.

With a dreamy smile Kurama woke wrapped in the warmth of Hiei's ki. 'He must be sleeping really deep to drop his guard like this.' Slipping out of bed, he was drawn to the living room to watch Hiei sleep. 'He still looks just as young and innocent when he sleeps as he did fifty years ago.'

Kneeling next to the sofa Kurama leaned over to wake him with a kiss. Hiei responded immediately with a sly chuckle behind the kiss. Pulling back in mock indignation Kurama accused, "You little demon! You were awake the whole time!"

Hiei smiled playfully. "You're slipping Fox. It took you two whole minutes from the time I dropped my guard until you kissed me." Then he pulled Kurama down to finish the kiss.

Breathless and more than a little aroused the two demons finally broke apart. "What time is brunch Fox?" Hiei asked as Kurama went to the kitchen to make his hot chocolate.

"We'll meet her at the restaurant at ten. I'll make you some toast so you don't parish from starvation by then."

Shaking his head, Hiei replied, "Starvation my foot! I'm getting fat with you feeding me so much."

Handing him a mug of chocolate Kurama laughed. "Okay porky, how about after brunch we walk to Genkai's to train? I could call Yusuke and Kuwabara to meet us there."

Hiei nodded his approval. "Sounds good Fox."

Kurama talked nonstop all the way to the restaurant. He was so happy that he would spend the morning with the two people he loved most in the three worlds that he could hardly contain himself.

Hiei hid his grin at his fox's excitement. He himself was a bit nervous. Shiori had always treated him with kindness in the past, but today was different. She knew about their past now, how Hiei had hurt her precious son. How could he defend himself against Kurama's mother without hurting his fox even more? Whatever happened he would take it, because making Kurama happy came first right now.

Shiori greeted her son with a hug then turned to Hiei. "Hiei-chan, it's good to see you again." The old endearment from Kurama's childhood slipping from her tongue naturally. She had never quite believed her son's "_Hiei's my age mother_". He still looked like a boy, not the man she knew him to be.

Relaxing a little at the greeting Hiei accepted her hug a bit awkwardly. "Thank you Shiori-san."

The trio ordered their food and sat talking about what they had all been doing lately. Shiori told them about work and things she had done with her friends. Kurama eagerly told his mother about the time he and Hiei had been spending together. He also told her about his classes for the upcoming semester. Hiei as usual listened unless one of them spoke to him directly.

When their food came and things quieted Shiori looked at them seriously. "Alright boys, it's time to tell me what's really going on between you two? Have you worked out all your problems yet?"

Though she addressed the questions to both of them, clearly it was to Hiei that she looked to for the answers. After a moments thought Hiei replied in a deep voice.

"Shiori-san, I love Kura…uh…Shuuichi, and I want him as my mate again. I think he feels the same. I did hurt him though, and right now he doesn't completely trust me. I give you my word, I will _never_ hurt him again, and Shiori-san, I _never_ break my word. Kura …Shuuichi says we're dating, getting to know each other again, learning to trust again. He _will_ trust me again and this time he'll be mine forever. Right now I know he needs to be near you, but some day, when he's ready, I intend to take him back to the Makai, permanently."

Shiori seemed pleased with Hiei's answer. "Good, my Shuu-chan deserves to be loved forever, no matter where you live."

Kurama didn't think he could be happier than he was at that moment. He reached under the table to squeeze Hiei's thigh and mouthed _I love you_ for his eyes only, and Hiei smiled.

The rest of their brunch with Kurama's mother went smoothly. Shiori complemented the ring on her son's finger. Kurama beamed, telling her that it was a gift from Hiei. Shiori smiled, not commenting on the significance of it's place on his left hand.

Before parting Shiori kissed and hugged her son. "I love you mother." She smiled kissing him again. "I love you too son."

She turned to Hiei then offering him a warm hug and whispered in his ear. "I'm trusting you with my baby's heart Hiei. Don't let us down."

Pulling back surprised, he nodded. "I won't Shiori-san, you have my word."

She waved to them as they headed for Genkai's, smiling as she noticed their joined hands.


	12. Chapter 12

There are no words better than thank you for all the reviews

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 12

They had left the city behind before curiosity finally got the better of him and Kurama asked, "What did my mother say to you back there Hiei?"

His only response was, "Hn."

Surprised, Kurama pulled Hiei to a stop. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

Shaking his head "No. If she wanted you to know she would have told you." Hiei left Kurama gaping after him and running to catch up.

"Hiei! Aren't you in a feisty mood today? I may just have to beat some of it out of you when we spar later."

Raising an eyebrow at his fox Hiei replied, "Hn. In your dreams Fox."

Kurama gave Hiei his sexiest smile and looked at him from under his lashes. Answering the dare in a sultry voice. "Oh no sweetheart. In my dreams, you won't put up a fight, it will be pure, sweet surrender." Then it was Hiei who was left gaping at his fox's retreating back.

Running to catch up, Hiei tackled Kurama from behind sending them tumbling off the path, with Hiei maneuvering himself over his fox. "Surrender? We'll see who surrenders." Kurama gasped as Hiei swooped down for a passionate kiss. Within seconds it was clear Kurama had completely surrendered to Hiei's kisses.

The demons kissed and played for some time before reluctantly rising to brush themselves off. The red head pouted prettily. "You cheated you know."

Hiei looked over at him. "How so Fox?"

With his best puppy dog look in place Kurama answered. "You know I've never been able to win against your kisses."

Wearing a smug grin Hiei replied, "Don't you ever forget it Fox."

They arrived at Genkai's to find the guys already hard at work. When they saw their teammates, Yusuke and Kuwabara took a quick break to change partners. Kuwabara asked Hiei for help with his sward technique. Yusuke picked Kurama so they could have a chance to talk.

"So Kurama, I guess I don't have to ask how things are going with Hiei. This explains why you two were late." Smiling he reached out to pluck a large dry leaf from his partner's red hair. Blushing almost as red as his hair, Kurama snatched the leaf and took a playful swing at Yusuke who dodged it effortlessly.

Not long into their training Botan flew in with a request that they all appear in Koenma's office in the morning. Since they were all out of school on break he wanted to send them on a mission. They were no longer under obligation to Koenma but they all thought it would be a fun way to spend the last week of their break. Hiei agreed because he might get a chance to fight, and to be with his fox of course.

Things broke up after Botan left. Hiei and Kuwabara going inside to vie for Yukina's attention by having their scrapes and scratches tended to. Yusuke watched as Kurama stared after Hiei longingly. "You can't possibly tell me the legendary Yoko, is frustrated."

Confused the fox turned to his friend. "What does being Yoko have to do with it?"

With a grin Yusuke seemed shocked. "Give me a break. Everyone knows Yoko could have any lover he wanted and did so frequently. Come on lets go get some of Yukina's special TLC on these cuts."

Kurama had gone very still. "Kurama, are you coming?"

The fox jumped. "Um…yea…uh… in a minute." Yusuke went inside leaving the fox alone.

Kurama was breathing heard, his heart racing. Aloud he pleaded, "Please no. Anari, what have I done." Without a backwards glance Kurama took off running, tears streaming down his face.

Hiei was looking out the door to the temple but couldn't see Kurama anywhere.

Yusuke joined him. "Kurama said he'd be right in, that was over half an hour ago. I wonder where he is."

Hiei was getting worried. "I don't know but I intend to find out" and in a blink he was gone.

Hiei followed the fox's ki back to the apartment. He found Kurama sitting in the middle of his bed hugging his bent knees, his head down. Hiei sat on the bed beside his fox.

"Kurama,what's wrong?"

In a small, tear filled voice Kurama asked, "Hiei, when is the past going to stop hurting us?"

Hiei reached out to brush the hair back from his fox's face. "What happened Fox?"

Kurama didn't look at Hiei. "I don't want to tell you, but if I don't then I'd be keeping something from you. Either way it'll hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you Hiei. I love you."

Hiei pulled Kurama into his arms. "Anything painful should be done quickly Fox. Just say it."

Kurama held tight to the Koorime. "We've come so far Hiei. I'm afraid this will take you away from me again."

With his hand buried in the fox's hair Hiei pulled him back to look in his eyes. "I love you Kurama. I am not going anywhere. No matter what you have to tell me."

Kurama could not meet his eyes as he spoke. "I was unfaithful to you Hiei. It was while we were apart, before I died. I'm so sorry Hiei." Kurama leaned his head down to rest it on Hiei's chest and waited for his reaction.

After a while Hiei spoke in a low voice. "I already knew Fox, but it wasn't your fault. It was mine because I let you go."

Kurama looked at Hiei shocked but stayed silent. "After I left you I stayed away for a long time. Years later, when I thought I'd go insane if I didn't see you, I found you. I regretted it. It tore me apart to see you and not be with you, but nothing was worse than when I saw you flirting with your lovers. So I left you again, but every few years I'd torture myself all over again. I just had to know that you were alright. So I spent thirty years in the hell I had created for myself when I let you go."

Kurama was holding Hiei tight. Both demon's had tears in their eyes as he continued. "Then the day came that I feared most of all. I couldn't find you. I was wild Kurama, I had to find you. Then I heard it, _Yoko was dead_. I wanted to die too. You were dead because I wasn't there to protect you. So I did the only thing I could, I went after the hunter that killed you. He killed my mate and he had to die."

Kurama was kissing away Hiei's tears. "You avenged me? Oh, Hiei!" Then they were kissing and holding each other close. "Hiei, please don't leave me tonight. You don't have to make love to me, unless you want to, but please don't leave me."

Kissing his fox tenderly Hiei pulled the covers over them as Kurama nestled into his arms. "Kurama, believe me, I want to, very much. Not yet though, but soon, very soon."

Kurama was smiling as he cuddled his face into the koorime's neck. "Hiei, when you found me here in the ningenkai did you know it was me?"

Hiei's fingers were stroking soft red hair. "Not consciously, but I think my soul knew yours. That first day, in your room when you healed my wounds, was the first time I had felt anything but pain since I left Yoko. You were so kind, you gave me a peace I hadn't known in so long. Then there was your beautiful green eyes, I wanted to drown in them. I almost didn't come back though, I felt like I was betraying Yoko's memory, but I couldn't help myself. After a few visits you started telling me about your demon past. I thought my heart would burst when I realized you were my fox. Then I couldn't leave you. You died the last time I left you unprotected, I wouldn't let it happen again."

Kissing and licking Hiei's neck Kurama confessed his own feelings of that day. "My soul knew yours too Hiei, I fell in love with you that first day. Yusuke was right, we are soul mates, and soul mates are forever my love."


	13. Chapter 13

I think I am getting adicted to reviews. Thank you all so much.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 13

By midday Team Yurameshi found themselves traveling through the Makai forest. Koenma had opened a portal about a days walk from their destination, Spike's Fortress. Opening a portal any closer would have risked detection by security surrounding the fortress. Their assignment was a rescue mission. A prominent Tokyo businessman, Hinto Soto, who did trade with the Makai, had made an enemy. In retaliation for a deal gone sour, Spike had kidnapped Soto's son Jadus, an eighteen-year-old high school student. In an effort to prevent a war between the two worlds, the Reikai agreed to send in a rescue team.

As they walked, Yusuke and Kuwabara were discussing the party they would have to celebrate the end of both the mission and school break. Kurama and Hiei were walking some ways behind them, though not talking much. They were also not holding hands as had become their habit. Both demons knew to show such affection in front of an enemy could be dangerous. If one became vulnerable he could be used as a weapon against the other. So they walked close, without touching, content just to be together.

Yusuke turned to look at his teammate. "Hey, Kurama, what do we know about this Spike fellow?" Giving the spirit detective his attention the fox replied, "Not much actually. He's a bit of a recluse, wealthy enough to buy himself top-notch security, and has a reputation as a vicious fighter. He also has a spiky tail that shoots poisonous darts, thus his name."

Without much thought Yusuke had an answer for everything. "Then it's a good thing we have Makai's best thief to get past his security and steal the boy. Hiei and I should be able to handle the vicious fighter and his minions, spikes and all." Kuwabara punched Yusuke in the arm. "Hey, Yurameshi, why don't I get to fight?" Laughing and punching back the team's leader answered, "Okay, Kuwabara, you can help fight the minions."

"If you two are finished playing around, we should find a place to camp before it gets much darker." Looking around they all realized Hiei had a point. Without them noticing, night had started to fall. Kurama pointed ahead of them on their left. "I smell water in that direction, let's go see what we find." Sure enough they found a small stream right where he indicated. There was also a good camp spot nearby. Hiei and Kurama went hunting as Kuwabara set up a campfire, ready for Hiei to light when he returned. Kurama had pointed out some plants that were edible for Yusuke to gather.

It wasn't long before they had all eaten and were settling down for the night. As Yusuke and Kuwabara stretched out by the fire, Hiei looked meaningfully at Kurama and headed into the forest. With a blush and a smile, he paused only a moment to say goodnight, then quickly followed Hiei into the forest. Yusuke and Kuwabara just chuckled and bid him goodnight.

Just out of sight of the camp Kurama looked up into the trees. "Which one do you like Hiei?" Hiei pointed up at a tall pine with thick branches. "We can keep an eye on the camp from there. Do your magic Fox so we can get some sleep." Making his way up the tree Kurama finally found what he was looking for. Pulling a seed from his hair he grew a long leafy vine, then coaxed it into a woven pattern between the V of two branches. When he was done it looked like a large leafy hammock. A moment later Hiei was beside him inspecting his work. "Hn." Nodding his approval, he climbed into the hammock and held out a hand to his fox. "Come to bed Fox." Smiling, Kurama climbed in and cuddled up to next to the koorime. Tired from the long walk they immediately fell asleep.

vvv

'Mmmm… What a delicious way to wake up.' Kurama was being expertly kissed awake. "I missed this, you kissing me awake, like you used to. Will you wake me up this way every morning, Hiei-koi?" Nodding, "Yes Fox, till the end of time, if you'll let me" then Hiei kissed Kurama again.

After a few minuets the fire demon pulled back and rested his forehead against the fox's. "Kurama, will you do something for me if I ask?" With a smile and a kiss on the nose Kurama answered firmly, "Anything my love." Hiei looked serious. "Will you change to your Youko form for the rest of the mission? I know you can take care of yourself, but in your demon form you're stronger and your spirit energy is more powerful. Kurama, I've just gotten you back and I don't want to worry that something will take you away from me again."

Touched by his concern, Kurama hugged Hiei tightly. "You've always wanted me to fight in my Youko form, I just never realized it was because you were worried about me. Yes Hiei, I'll change if it will make you happy." Kurama pulled back, closed his eyes and, raising his ki, transformed from red haired human to silver maned fox demon.

With a sultry smile the Youko faced Hiei almost shyly. "Hello, my fire baby."

Hiei closed his eyes and drew a calming breath before gazing back at the vision that was his mate. Tentatively he reached up to stroke the silver mane. "Hello Kitsune. I've been waiting fifty years to kiss you again, will you let me?"

Kurama answered by touching his lips to Hiei's. For a moment the kiss was a sweet welcoming back of an old love. It quickly became an urgent need to taste and touch a long missed lover.

The lover's reunion was short lived however when Yusuke called up "Hey you love birds, it's time to get a move on!" Reluctantly they drew apart and took a moment to catch their breaths. Hiei growled, "Idiot!", as Kurama chuckled and called down, "Be right there Yusuke".

Kuwabara was clearing away their camp as Yusuke returned. "Did you find them?"

Grinning, "Yea, and judging from the tone of Kurama's voice, I interrupted something."

From behind them Kurama informed him, "As usual, Yusuke, your timing stinks."

Both boys turned to stare in surprise at the fox demon that entered their camp with Hiei. "Kurama? What's with the ears and tail?"

With a swish of silver tail the fox replied, "Hiei thought we could use some extra muscle".

The spirit detective nodded his approval. "Not a bad idea. Okay, let's get this over with. We have a party to get to."

It took the team only a few hours to reach the perimeter of the fortress. With Kurama's help they managed to evade the traps and wards that threatened to keep them out. Then the master thief scouted the exterior of the fortress for an accessible entrance. Once their way in was determined, Yusuke outlined the plan. "Kurama will go in alone to retrieve the boy. Hiei, you keep track of him with the jagon. If he gets into trouble we move in and kick some ass."

Kurama started toward the fortress only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Turning back, he touched a reassuring hand to Hiei's cheek, then reached up to remove the ward from the fire demon's jagon eye. "I'll be careful. Besides, you'll be right there with me." With a quick kiss over the jagon the fox disappeared into the fortress.

Hiei stood close to the entrance, ruby eyes closed, purple jagon open tracking his fox. For half an hour no one spoke, just watched Hiei for any sign of trouble. The sign came when his ruby eyes snapped opened and his blurred form was seen entering the fortress. Yusuke called to his teammate on his way into the fortress. "Come on Kuwabara, looks like we get to kick some ass."


	14. Chapter 14

Only 2 chapters left after this. I'm glad you are all enjoying it (at least that is what the review say). Thank you again.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 14

Kurama effortlessly entered the fortress. It didn't take long to figure out Jadus was being held in the west wing under tight guard. Using his plants to disable guards, Kurama made his way to where Jadus was held. Pulling a leaf from his hair he fashioned it into a key and entered the room. The boy they were to rescue was on a cot in the corner of a windowless room. As Kurama approached him he could see that Jadus had been beaten. "Jadus… Jadus wake up." Shaking him the fox realized he was unconscious. Before he could form a plan to get them out more guards appeared, trapping them. Silently he spoke to Hiei with his mind. 'Looks like I might need some help after all Hiei-koi.'

Within seconds of the request for help the guards at the door were in pieces on the floor. Behind them Hiei sheathed his katana. Not wanting to repeat Kurama's mistake Hiei didn't enter the room. Kurama took a moment to tend Jadus' injuries while they waited for the rest of the team. When they appeared Yusuke laid out a new plan. "Kuwabara, you carry Jadus, that leaves three of us to fight our way out of here." And fight they did, what appeared to be an endless wave of low-level demons. Knowing the only way past all the guards would be to remove their leader, the team headed for the main hall, Yusuke and Hiei in the lead, Kurama protecting Kuwabara and Jadus from behind.

Approaching the main hall the demon guards thinned, leading them to their leader. Inside Spike awaited them. "You four puny creatures thought you could steal my prisoner? Your arrogance will get you killed." Without waiting for him to move Yusuke and Hiei attacked. For a large demon he was surprisingly agile, dodging their attacks while striking at them. It turned out his spiked tail was not his only weapon. He could also shoot energy balls from his hands. Several minuets into the fight all three combatants had sustained minor injuries.

Kurama had led Kuwabara, still carrying Jadus, to one side of the room. With a wall protecting them on one side he was able to fend off the demon guards that continued to advance. Lowering Jadus to the floor Kuwabara used his spirit sword to help Kurama. They fought for some time before it appeared they had killed the last of the demons. Both turned their attention to see if they could help their teammates, but before they could enter the fight there was a loud cry.

"KURAMA!" Hiei's katana was sailing through the air to slice a demon that had risen and was about to attack the fox from behind. With his attention on Kurama, Hiei was unable to evade one of Spikes deadly poison darts. Hiei, grabbing his shoulder, went down.

"HIEI!" Kurama launched his rose whip at Spike catching him around the neck immobilizing him long enough for Yusuke to get off a good shot from his spirit gun. Spike went down. Withdrawing the whip and allowing his teammates to deal with Spike, Kurama ran to Hiei.

Drawing Hiei gently into his arms, Kurama removed the dart, pausing a moment to smell the poison before throwing it away. "Koibito! You're going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you." Hiei slowly opened his eyes to look at Kurama. "Sorry Kitsune. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I love you Kurama." Then Hiei went limp in Kurama's arms. Pulling Hiei tight to his chest the Youko sobbed. "No! Hiei please, no!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared in horror at the scene before them. Turning to Spike, Yusuke tried to rouse the demon slapping him and yelling at him. "Wake up you bastard! We need the antidote! Wake up!" It was no use. Spike wasn't dead, just too injured to answer.

Just then a woman carrying a child entered the hall. She was a demon, like Spike, only without spikes on her tail. She stopped and stared in shock at her mate. Before anyone else could move Kurama was at her side snatching the child from her arms. In a deadly voice he demanded, "Give me the antidote or your child dies!" Kurama had removed a seed from his hair and it now formed a long dagger which he held at the child's throat.

Kuwabara rushed forward grabbing his arm. "Kurama, let the kid go. You can't do this."

Shoving Kuwabara aside, Kurama never took his eyes from the woman. "If Hiei dies you all die. Spike's not dead. Give me the antidote and we will leave without killing any of you." The woman nodded then, with a quick look at her child, she ran from the room. She returned a few moments later with a vile of green liquid. "Pour some on the wound then make him drink the rest. He will sleep a couple of days but will have no lasting side effects."

Trading the child for the vile Kurama did as she instructed. "How will I know it's working?"

She had moved to check on Spike. "The poison slows and then stops the heart. You should be able to feel his heart beat stabilizing."

Checking Hiei's pulse the fox nodded. "Yes, it's stronger and regular now."

Jadus took that moment to wake up. "What the hell is going on?" Kuwabara went to check on him, telling him he was being rescued.

Yusuke looked to Kurama. "Can we move him yet? We really should get out of here."

Kuwabara approached them, offering to carry Hiei. Kurama growled, "Don't touch him!" Then Kurama lifted Hiei, cradled him in his arms and left the fortress.

Outside Yusuke pulled out a communicator and called Koenma for a portal to the Reikai. Once there he turned Jadus over to Koenma. "Now we need a portal near Genkai's. We need to get Hiei to Yukina."

Kurama stopped him. "No. I'm taking him home. Koenma, I want a portal near our home in Makai."

Conceding to the fox's will Yusuke nodded. "Alright Kurama, but we're going with you. We are not leaving you till he wakes up."

Accepting the offer, Kurama carried Hiei through the portal, with his friends right behind him.

The portal opened just outside the warded and trapped area of the demon couples home. Guiding them in Kurama, spoke quietly to his plants, then to his friends. "Hello babies. These are my friends and they are welcome here. You should be able to come and go at will if you follow the path I just led you through."

Knowing there was nothing in the old tree house, Kurama led them to the vine covered den. Yusuke helped him get Hiei settled before helping Kuwabara start a fire and gather some food. Years ago Kurama had planted lots of fruits and vegetables nearby since they were Hiei's favorites.

The next two days were a little odd, at least Yusuke and Kuwabara thought so. Every morning after seeing to Hiei's needs, Kurama would leave. When he returned he would work at the tree house until late at night not letting the others know what he was doing or let them up in the tree house. He checked on Hiei often, unable to resist the urge to feel his love's heartbeat. On the third day Hiei woke up.


	15. Chapter 15

As I said before this is the next to the last chapter in this story. Never fear, there is more Hiei & Kurama yummieness in the sequil. I will properly thank everyone for the wonderful reviews at the end of the story.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 15

Hiei was warm, laying on something soft, 'Kurama'. He could smell the sweet floral scent of his fox, could feel the long fingers caressing his hair and back. 'Since I'm dead, this must be heaven.' Slowly he opened his eyes to find two golden orbs gazing back at him, smiling.

"Welcome back Koibito."

Reaching out to touch his love's face Hiei asked, "Since I'm dead what are you doing here and where are we?"

Kurama helped him up as he answered. "You're not dead sweetheart, and we're home." Keeping an arm around his fire demon Kurama led them outside.

"Hiei, welcome back!" Yusuke called seeing them emerge from the den.

Kuwabara joining them added "Hey shrimp, thought you were a goner back there."

Over breakfast they told Hiei what happened after he passed out, adding that they didn't believe Kurama would have hurt that child. Unable to look them in the eye Kurama confessed. "If Hiei had died, they would have all died."

Yusuke stood, "Well, I'm just glad it didn't come to that. Come on Kuwabara, it's time we went home." The two demons bid their friends goodbye with a promise to be at their party on Saturday, which was in two days.

Taking Hiei by the hand Kurama led him to the stream. "First I'm going to give you a nice relaxing bath, then I want to show you what I've been doing while you were sleeping." True to his word the Youko washed his hair, massaging him as he washed his body and held him while he relaxed in the water. Then Kurama dried and dressed him before taking him to the tree house.

"Let me take you up Hiei-koi, I wouldn't want you to fall. Besides, I want you to close your eyes." As he lifted Hiei in his arms Kurama answered the questioning look in his eyes. "Because it's a surprise Koibito."

In seconds they landed at the entrance to the tree house. Putting Hiei down just inside he told him he could open his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. Their old tree house was a home again. Over by the window, where they could watch the sunset, was a large overstuffed chair. To one side there was a low table with candles on it and lots of cushions around it. By the other window, where they could watch the sunrise, was a large futon with blankets and lots of pillows. There were low tables on either side of the futon, one had candles and Kurama's hairbrush on it, the other held an assortment of scented oils and lotions.

"Do you like it Koibito?" Hiei was so happy he was speechless, so he reached up, grabbed the fox by his forelocks, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

When they parted Kurama led Hiei to the futon. "You need to rest now, I want you strong enough to return to the Ningenkai on Saturday."

With a sly grin the fire demon pulled the Youko down on the futon with him. "You had better stay here with me to make sure I don't over do it."

Cuddling up beside him the fox smiled. "If I stay here you little demon, you will _definitely_ over do it." Kurama could see the almost shy question in Hiei's eyes. "Hiei, thank you for being so patient with me. I know the answer now, all you have to do is ask."

Reaching out to brush the silver hair from his fox's eyes, Hiei drew a deep breath before he spoke, almost hesitantly. "Do you love me enough to trust me again Kurama? Will you be my mate again?"

With tears in his eyes Kurama smiled. "Yes Hiei, but this time, will you promise me forever? I know you will never break your promise."

Pulling his hair back, Kurama tilted his head giving Hiei access to his neck. Hiei licked and suckled at the pulse there. "I promise Kurama, I promise you my friendship, my loyalty and my love, forever and always." Then he sank his teeth into his mates neck. Kurama cried out at the slight pain and greater pleasure Hiei's mark gave him. The rest of the day and night was spent alternately making love, talking, and sleeping.

vvvvv

Just before sunrise Hiei was hard at work keeping one of his promises. He was quite thoroughly kissing his fox awake, Kurama immediately surrendered to the pleasure his mate offered.

Some time later the lovers were nestled in each others arms, having completely missed sunrise. Kurama's face was tucked into Hiei's neck, absently he licked and kissed the mark he left there during their lovemaking the night before. The fox's heart swelled at the memory. In the throws of passion he had raked his teeth across Hiei's neck when he felt fingers tighten in his hair holding him in place, then a deep voice pleaded in his ear. "Please Kurama, I want you to be part of me, always." Thrilled, the fox sank his teeth into his lover's neck.

Kissing it now he asked, "Does it hurt Koibito?"

He ran a finger over the fox's matching mark. "No Kitsune, does yours?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No. What about Shuuichi, will you mark him too?"

Hiei reached for Kurama's left hand, running his thumb over the ring there. "I already did Fox."

Kurama laughed with delight. "So you did my love."


	16. Chapter 16 & Epilog

This is it, the end of 'Hiei & Kurama,a Love Story'. As promised, in a few days I will start downloading chapters form the second story, 'Memories of a Lost Love'.

Disclaimer posted at the end.

Chapter 16

Saturday morningKurama and Hieiset off for the Ningenkai. When they arrived at the apartment Hiei went to the bedroom then said he had to run a quick errand. A now redheaded Kurama called this mother to tell her they were back safe. He also thanked her for her support in his relationship with Hiei. "Did you make your decision yet Shuu-chan?"

He answered her as he watched Hiei reenter the apartment. "Yes mother. This time I won't settle for anything less than happily ever after."

Hearing his response Hiei came to stand by his side as his mother gave her approval. "I'm so happy for you both. I knew I could trust Hiei with my baby's heart. My love to both of you, I'll see you next week."

He said goodbye, hung up then kissed the Koorime. "So, my mother trusted you with my heart?"

Hiei tucked a red forelock behind the fox's ear. "I said she would tell you if she wanted you to know." He took Kurama by the hand and headed for the bedroom. "We don't have to be at the temple for a couple of hours, lets see if you trust me with more than just your heart?" Smiling, Kurama eagerly followed Hiei.

vvvvv

That night at the party their friends were overjoyed at their reconciliation. Hiei received some minor teasing from Yusuke and Kuwabara about the mark on his neck, but he was too proud of it to let them bother him.

Later, Yukina sought him out for a private talk. "Oh my brother, I'm so glad you and Kurama have found love again. You deserve to be happy."

He accepted her good wishes a bit shyly. "Thank you Yukina. I may think Kuwabara is a big idiot, but I know he loves you and I won't ever stand in the way of your happiness. Love is too precious to ever let it get away." With tears in her eyes she hugged him before going to dance with Kuwabara. Hiei watched them for a moment before seeking out his fox.

Seeing the look in his mates eyes, Kurama excused himself from Shizuru and joined Hiei. "Did you want something Hiei-koi?" When the fire demon shyly looked to the other couples dancing close together to the slow beat of the music, Kurama took his hand. "Will you dance with me Koibito?" Hiei nodded and followed his fox. They danced only two songs in each other's arms before silently agreeing they would rather be alone. Bidding their friends an early goodnight they returned to the apartment. Kurama put on soft music, then they danced and made love well into the night.

vvvvv

Sunday afternoon Kurama sat on the sofa quietly watching as Hiei polished his katana at the window. He had been doing a lot of thinking the last few days and it was time for a serious talk. "Hiei, can you join me over here? I want to talk to you about something."

Putting down the katana, he joined his fox on the sofa. "Is something wrong Fox?"

Turning to face him, Kurama drew a deep breath before speaking. "No Hiei, nothing's wrong, but there is something we need to discuss. A little over a month ago I knew exactly what I would be doing tomorrow… going to school. Now I'm not so sure. I love school. I know what I learn in college won't be much use to me in Makai but I'd like to finish my education. I also love my mother and I'm not sure I'm ready leave her yet. More than anything though, I love you Hiei, and I want you to be happy. I know going back to Makai would make you happy. What I'm trying to say is, if you want us to return to Makai now, I will. I'll quit school and leave my mother if you ask me to. I need to know what you want Hiei."

Thefire demonchose his words carefully. "I love you too Kurama. I told Shiori that when you were ready I would take you back to Makai. You're not ready. Some day, perhaps when you finish school, but not today. Yes, going to Makai would make me happy, but being here with you for a while won't make me _un_happy. What makes me happiest though is that you put me first, before your mother and school. With that knowledge I can wait, for as long as you need. Then I will take you home."

With a brilliant smile Kurama launched himself at Hiei, planting kisses all over his face, then lingered on his lips. "Thank you my beautiful fire baby. I love you so much. I won't make you wait too long. Just till I finish school. That will give me enough time to adjust to leaving my mother. And I promise, we'll go home every chance we get."

Pulling back from Kurama, Hiei reached into his pocket. "I have something that belongs to you Kitsune. I'm sorry I took it off you. I would have given it back to you sooner but it was incomplete."

He held up a familiar silver chain with two tear gems hanging from it. One he recognized like an old friend, it's silver mount was slightly worn from the many times he had fondled it in the past. The other was the one Hiei had left him the day Yoko's memories had been returned. It was newly mounted in shiny silver. One for each time Kurama had accepted Hiei as his mate.

With tears in his eyes Kurama lifted his hair and allowed Hiei to put it around his neck. "Just promise me Hiei-koi, you'll never take it back again."

He kissed his fox's neck as he fastened the chain. "I promise my beautiful Fox." Once again they were lost in their love. Each one knowing, this time was forever.

EPILOGUE

Their life happened almost exactly as they planned. Kurama went to school and spent time with his mother. Hiei kept busy working for Koenma, protecting ningen's from demons. They went home on school breaks and for an occasional weekend. They were happy. Everything was perfect, until Kurama graduated. That's when their life changed. They ended up staying in the Ningenkai longer than they had planned. Shiori had gotten sick. Within a few months she was gone. Though Kurama's heart broke at her loss, he got through it with Hiei's love and support. When Kurama and Hiei finally left the Ningenkai for good. the silver youko left with no regrets. He knew his life as a ningen had ended. He knew his mother's last wish was granted. Kurama and Hiei would live happily ever after.

THE END

vvvvv

In my Foxie's RP world I am Shiori, guess this means I just killed myself off and left her an orphan. She was 16 when I wrote these stories with her soI just couldn't bring myself to write lemons, even though I know she reads them. I'm going to give 'Memories of a Lost Love' an R rating, still no lemons but it does get a bit kinky.

I wish to thank all my reviewers, you were just awsome. I clicked on all your profiles, it seems I have read a lot of your Yu Yu Hakusho stories in the past, and now even a few new ones. Writing this made me realize how important reviews are so you will see me doing a lot more of it in the future. All of you should keep writing and remember how important it is to your readers to update frequently and finish your stories.

Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Fugi TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics and Studio Pierrot. The only thing I own is a love for Yu Yu Hakusho and it's characters.

THANK YOU


End file.
